


til you're burnt out

by sailorstarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeno, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, alpha donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorstarlight/pseuds/sailorstarlight
Summary: Donghyuck has never known a greater joy than this.





	til you're burnt out

Donghyuck has never known a greater joy than this; Jeno laid bare before him twisting in anticipation beneath him, the air heavy with their combined pheromones.

Jeno’s body is divine and made to be worshipped. It’s far from an ideal omega body, but to Donghyuck he is perfect. His sinewy limbs are taut and long and his complexion is pristine making him a faultless canvas for bruising and blushing. 

Right now, his body is aching with the fire of his heat. A thin sheen of sweat blankets his skin. His head is swimming with just thoughts of Donghyuck and how much he wants and wants and wants him. 

There is a scattering of blooming red and purplish marks already along the column of his neck down to his chest. They reappear on the thin skin of his inner thighs where Donghyuck is currently sucking more. 

A hand on his hip and another around the underside of one of Jeno’s thighs to spread him open keeps him from squirming too much—that and Donghyuck’s mild warning before they had begun. Jeno’s weight is on his upper back as his ass is held in the air by Donghyuck.

A gentle press of his tongue into Jeno’s slick covered perineum rips a soft whine from his freshly bitten lips. Jeno brings a hand which was once fisted into the sheets to his mouth instead, sticking two tips of his fingers in. 

“A-alpha,” Jeno moans around his spit covered fingers. Donghyuck growls and feels his cock twitch at the word.

Feather light kisses between nips and sucking continue to make their way up Jeno’s thigh closer and closer to his twitching cock and flushed asshole. 

“All of this,” Donghyuck says into Jeno’s skin. “All for me.”

“Ah!” Jeno gasps when Donghyuck licks a stripe over his leaking hole to have another taste of his glistening slick. As soon as he’s licked some up, more gushes straight out. Jeno trembles. 

“Hold still, Jeno,” Donghyuck commands, voice low. His warm breath fans over all of Jeno’s parts, making him twitch and he resists the overwhelming urge to arch his back in favor of nodding his head. 

“Yes,” he exhales. 

Jeno watches carefully as Donghyuck’s tongue darts out and disappears into him. He feels like he can sense every one of his taste buds against his slippery walls as Donghyuck flicks his tongue inside of him. He lets out a wanton moan at the sight. Donghyuck’s eyes come up to lock with his own and he shivers at how dark they are, how possessive he looks. Even more hot slick flows from his puckering hole and he knows Donghyuck’s face will be soaked later. 

Donghyuck lowers him until he’s flat on the pillow under his hips and pushes Jeno’s knees to his chest to eat him out until he’s clenching around him so tight it almost hurts, until he is trembling, seeing stars, cock aching and hips stuttering, yet trying to keep still best he can.

“Look at you. Such a good boy,” he praises and Jeno preens, his scent deepening in the air and clouding Donghyuck’s thoughts immediately.

Donghyuck emerges with his chin glistening and nearly dripping in spit and slick. He wipes himself off with his fingers then plunges three of them straight into Jeno’s warmth. 

Jeno cries out, arching his back and bucking his hips as Donghyuck starts spreading him open. Despite his body been made for being fucked, Donghyuck hardly believe that all of his thick cock could fit into Jeno’s tight little hole.

Jeno is positivity leaking. There is a trail of saliva running down his chin, tears dotting the corners of his glazed over eyes, precum beading at his flushed cock and his slick pools on the pillow beneath his hips from where it is dripping from his ass and Donghyuck’s hand.

“Want you, pl-please,” Jeno manages to stutter out. Donghyuck has started stroking his own length and Jeno thinks it’s unfair that it’s not him around the cock instead. The heat in his belly is incessant, a flame licking at his guts as well as his chest.

“Please fuck me,” he gasps.

Donghyuck finally pulls his fingers out with a squelch. He watches as Jeno’s hole clenches and unclenches in waiting. He has no choice but to indulge his omega. 

He pumps his length, smearing Jeno’s slick over it before lining himself up. Jeno’s breath hitches in his throat and his hips gyrate in a futile attempt at getting Donghyuck in him faster. 

He grips Jeno’s waist with one hand as the other guides his cock into the awaiting hole. He pushes in slowly, and despite the prep it is still achingly tight.

As soon as Donghyuck’s swollen head is through, Jeno’s asshole wants to swallow him up completely.

Donghyuck groans. “So hot, so good for me, baby.”

He pushes his entire length in and draws a long moan from Jeno’s throat. 

Jeno is so hot and wet and _ tight _ Donghyuck can barely keep from pulling out and snapping his hips back into him right away. He grips Jeno’s hips a little harder and gives him a second to adjust. He stays buried deep in his heat until Jeno’s fluttering walls clench impatiently. Jeno whines beneath him, begging him to move. 

Donghyuck moves his hands to grip the back of Jeno’s knees and sets a brutal pace. He starts pounding into Jeno so hard he slides up the bed. Skin slapping and whimpering fill the room along with their scents.

“So beautiful,” Donghyuck groans. He can almost see the bulge of his cock on Jeno’s stomach as he pushes in flush against Jeno’s ass. “Look at you. Your little ass feel good?”

“Yes! Feels so good!” Jeno hiccups, eyes rolling back in ecstacy. He almost screams when Donghyuck wraps a hand around his entire cock, teasing the head and smearing the dribbling precum around. 

“Gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” he garbles. He thumbs his slit once, twice, and it’s all it takes to take Jeno over the edge.

Cum squirts out of his tiny cock in ribbons so high they land on his chin. Donghyuck continues to milk him dry as he pushes into him. Jeno’s body convulses in pleasure. 

Donghyuck chases his own high with Jeno’s twitching body, thrusting repeatedly until he feels the hard knot beginning to form in the base of his cock. Jeno is trembling from the overstimulation. Every thrust is harder to shove into Jeno than the last with his growing knot. The pleasure pools in his groin and he finally spills into Jeno’s ass with a curse. His cock throbs inside Jeno’s wet hole as his balls constrict and he pumps him full.

“You took my knot so well, baby. Always so good for me.”

Donghyuck plays with Jeno’s nipples as he waits for his knot to deflate, pinching and licking at the hard nubs until he’s crying, so turned on that he’s leaking again. Jeno’s cock curls against his stomach all flushed red and hard.

As soon as his knot is down, Donghyuck pulls out of Jeno and the omega sobs at the absence. Cum and slick begin to flow out of him. With every twitch of his flushed and gaping hole, another gush of cum trickles out. Donghyuck brings a single digit to wipe a trail of it up and push it back into him. He adds another and soon four fingers are rubbing at Jeno’s overly sensitive walls until he’s arching off the sheets and writhing.

“P-please,” he cries, breathing labored. 

“Please _ what_? Use your words, Jen,” Donghyuck reminds him lovingly. He presses his fingers right against Jeno’s prostate and he lets out a silent scream. 

“Need more,” Jeno gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries his best to focus on speaking, the pleasure making him slow, but he knows what he wants. “More please, alpha—please _ more_.”

“If you want more, you’re going to have to get it yourself,” Donghyuck taunts as he sits back on his heels. Jeno scrambles to sit up and crawl toward him, cum sloshing around in his ass as he moves.

Donghyuck’s cock is crafted by the gods, thick and heavy in Jeno’s hand. Even soft it is long, the veins protruding prettily. It is perfect for effortlessly rubbing along Jeno’s walls at any angle and filling him up in every way. 

Donghyuck bucks in Jeno’s fist and the slide is easy from the way his cock is still covered in a layer of Jeno’s slick.

Jeno’s tongue is kittenish as it comes out to lap at the pink head of his cock. He slowly takes Donghyuck in inch by inch, going until his jaw aches and he’s drooling, head at the back of his throat. Jeno uses his hand to tug the remaining length he can’t reach with his mouth, his free hand coming up to finger himself, playing with the cum in his ass as he sucks. He tastes salty and sweet and bitter at once and Jeno moans around the length in ecstasy. 

Donghyuck’s cock grows hard in his mouth and he starts choking, but it’s so good he can’t stop. He can’t think of anything other than having him as deep as he could.

Jeno’s fingers don’t stop either, and he fits all five into his puckering hole, crooking them until he’s spilling onto the sheets and moaning around Donghyuck. Donghyuck has to pull him off before he ends up knotting his mouth.

Donghyuck moves to sit against the headboard, cock standing tall and angry. Jeno straddles his hips, hole hovering over the length and dripping warm slick over it. He sinks down in one fluid motion, moaning the entire way down. The sound blends with Donghyuck’s groan like music.

He fucks himself on Donghyuck like it’s all he knows, like he was made to get fucked on a huge cock until he’s weeping in pleasure. He cums across their chests once, bringing Donghyuck closer so he can wrap his arms around his shoulders instead, and continues to bounce on his cock until he’s hard again. He cums again and stops, Donghyuck still buried in his ass as it flutters and he squirts all over their chests. 

Donghyuck allows him to take what he wants and knows he’ll soon exhaust himself. 

Jeno tries to keep riding him with the same enthusiasm he feels, but his legs are slowly losing strength. He sinks down with finality and sobs into Donghyuck’s neck at how he is flush against his thighs, how his cockhead brushes along his womb throbbing with a need to breed him. 

And the need is ever present now. 

Donghyuck pulls Jeno off him and maneuvers him to his liking—his ass high in the air and his face against the bed, little cock twitching where it hangs between his shaking legs. 

Donghyuck lines himself up and slides in deep. He fucks into Jeno with no reserve, hungry and erratic in the way he thrusts. Jeno cries out with every snap of his hips. Jeno feels it all with an intensity that has him spurting over and over, again and again. 

A hard knot forms again as Donghyuck fists a hand into Jeno’s blonde locks. He shoves himself as deep as he can before shooting his load into the boy for the second time, groaning all the while. Beneath him, Jeno crumbles and creams himself one last time. 

Donghyuck’s knot is still firm in Jeno’s ass as he carefully positions them so that they’re spooning, Jeno’s back against his chest. 

Jeno is filthy, drenched in sweat and covered in cum, hair matted to his forehead and chest flushed. Donghyuck trails a finger up through the drying cum on Jeno’s toned stomach and it tenses at his touch, defining the muscles there gorgeously. He brings the finger to his lips which part automatically to suck lazily at the length. 

“Taste good, baby?” 

Jeno moans around his finger. 

The fire in Jeno’s stomach will be sated. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/saiIorstarIight) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailorstarlight)


End file.
